Link
:''This page may also be referred to as "Adult Link". For other variations of Link, see Toon Link, Young Link, Wolf Link, and Gerudo Link. Link is the collective name referring to the incarnations of the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series, created by Shigeru Miyamoto. All Links possess the Spirit of the Hero, chosen by the Goddesses to wield the Triforce of courage. His purpose is constantly driven by "fate", intertwined with the other holders of the Triforce, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf, where he is destined to save Hyrule from threatening forces. (Which forces seemed to be controlled by Ganondorf mostly all the time) Each incarnation of Link is given a definitive name to differentiate one from the other, most notably Young Link from Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask, Toon Link from the cel-shaded art style series, through respectively. Appearances Canon Appearances Link has appeared as the main character in ever Legend of Zelda game to date, and is recognised as one of Nintendo's great mascots, and the representation of, not only the Legend of Zelda franchise, but the Video Gaming industry as a whole. *''The Legend of Zelda'' (1986, NES) *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (1987, NES) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (1992, SNES) *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (1993, Game Boy) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998, Nintendo 64; 2011, Nintendo 3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000, Nintendo 64; 2014, Nintendo 3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' (2001, Game Boy Color) *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' (2001, Game Boy Color) *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' (2002, Game Boy Advance) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2003, GameCube; 2013, Nintendo Wii U) *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004, GameCube) *''The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap'' (2004, Game Boy Advance) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006, GameCube, Nintendo Wii) *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007, Nintendo DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (2009, Nintendo DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011, Nintendo Wii) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (2013, Nintendo 3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force Heroes'' (2015, Nintendo 3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017, Nintendo Switch / Wii U) Non-Canon Appearances *''The Legend of Zelda (1989, animated series)'' - Main Character *''Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991, animated series)'' - Supporting Character *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' (1993, Phillips CD-i) - Main Character *''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' (1993, Phillips CD-i) - Supporting Character *''Zelda's Adventure'' (1994, Phillips CD-i) - Supporting Character *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999, Nintendo 64) - Playable Character *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001, GameCube) - Playable Character *''Soulcalibur II'' (2003, GameCube) - Playable Character *''Link's Crossbow Training'' (2007, Nintendo Wii) - Main Character *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008, Nintendo Wii) - Playable Character *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014, Wii U) - DLC, Playable Character *''Hyrule Warriors'' (2014, Wii U) - Main Character, Playable Character *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014, 3DS) - Playable Character *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014, Wii U) - Playable Character'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014, 3DS) - Playable Character *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (2014, Nintendo 3DS) - Main Character, Playable Character *''Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition'' (2014, Nintendo Switch) - Main Character, Playable Character *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017, Nintendo Switch) - Playable Character *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018, Nintendo Switch) - Playable Character *''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' (2019, Nintendo Switch) - Playable Character Fanon Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda Link is the hero that the goddess Lana speaks of, and is the bearer of the Triforce Of Courage. Link has a bond with Zelda and her friends, and is voiced by Elijah Wood. He sets out to stop Ganondorf from conquering Hyrule. Erased Memories Link saves "Zelda" from falling off a tree and marries her. They currently have a son named Zypher and live in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Legend of Zelda: Legend of the Deku Link is a confirmed playable character in this game. Hyrule Heroes Link is a playable character in Hyrule Heroes. He attacks with his sword, and blocks with his shield. He is a pretty balanced fighter. Nintendo Heroes Link is a playable character in Nintendo Heroes. He is captured by Wario and used as bait to capture Mii and the rest of the gang. He is tied to a tree, and while the gang rushes forward to help him, Wario launches a bomb which knocks them all out, except for Link. It burns the ropes, and so Link fights Wario. Halfway through the battle, the gang gets up and starts to help him, which leaves Wario outnumbered. After defeat, an army of Goombas appear, and he fades into dust. He adventures with the gang for the rest of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Mystic Beginnings In ''The Legend of Zelda: Mystic Beginnings, Link is one of the playable characters in the game. However, this game starts a reboot and shows a diffrent battle gameplay-style as this is Link's first official mission. Link has to save Princess Zelda and stop the pact of the vile criminal Ganondorf and Hyrulian figure Lord Bardgen to taking over Hyrule. ''Mario Singalong Legends! Link makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Legends! when Mario and his friends come to Hyrule and Princess Peach is kidnapped by Ganondorf Link wants to help but Zelda requests that she stay with him, Mario insists he can do it by himself anyway. Deku Adventures The first time Link appeared was in ChimyChongChao's first story. In it Link asks Bob and Joe where Princess Ruto is as they are inside Lord-Jabu-Jabu's Belly. The next time Link appeared was in Rune the Koopa's first story where the bottle that Bob and Joe found which had lots of Orange Rupees inside it was taken by Link when it fell into a hole. The next time that Link appeared was in Rune the Koopa's second story where Bob and Joe take the bottle back from Link. Link was also mentioned in ChimyChongChao's eighth story. The Legend of Zelda: The Sun King In the direct sequel of ''The Legend of Zelda: Mystic Beginnings, Link is the main playable character as he searches for the mysterious Sun King, who disappeared right after the events of Mystic Beginnings, in order to stop a evil sorceress from taking over Hyrule's sister city, Solaris. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Link appears as an ally in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, helping Pikachu and company to clear a harder level. [[RenarioExtreme series|''RenarioExtreme]] series Link appears in Renan!, where he works with Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and the rest of the protagonists in China. ''Mushroom Kingdom Hearts: The Other Land Link appears in ''Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land. ''Mario Kart DS: Tag Team Racing In Mario Kart DS: Tag Team Racing, he teams up with Zelda in the game. Their Team Item is the Triforce, and Link's special kart is the Eponia Clopper. The Legend of Zelda: The Underground Tale Link, Zelda, and one of their close friends named Rononzo who looks like Gonzo and Alfonzo from the Toon Zelda series find a mysterious kingdom hidden beneath Hyrule called Terenialia which its theme is a mix of medieval and steampunk. The Legend of Zelda: Dual Destiny Link has to save Zelda again and this time has to cross seven new kingdoms that have never been in a Zelda game before. These kingdoms are all scattered across the world. New to the series, he is ambidextrous and thus can wield dual blades and can be armed with two shields. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow King Link is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow King. ''Mario Kart Burning Rubber Both Link and Young Link appear in ''Mario Kart Burning Rubber. Link is a middleweight, while Young Link is light. In Double Dash mode, Link's default partner is Zelda, and Young Link's default partner is Saria. ''Smash Tactics In ''Smash Tactics, Link is the hero of the Hylian team. He is very slow but has got high strength. ''Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel Link has been announced to be a default veteran in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. *B: Hero's Bow *B Side: Chain & Ball *B Up: Spin Attack *B Down: Bomb *Final Smash: Wolf Link Super Smash Bros. Calamity Link appears as a default playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity. ''Super Mario and Friends :Zennu Quest Link is one of the main characters of ''Super Mario and Friends :Zennu Quest. When Princess Peach learned about Mario's and his companions' disappearance, she sent Link and Team Sonic to save Mario. ''Super Mario 3D: Magic Orb Legacy Link appears as a downladable character for $2.99. Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Fighters Link is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 25, 2018 along side the rest of the original 8. He is playable in his Twilight form, OoT Form as a pallet, Young Link, Toon Link, & the new BoTW Link ''Jake's Super Mario Kart Link appears as a playable character in Jake's Super Mario Kart. Unlike in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Link's default design is based upon the Champion Tunic from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and, unlike in the latter title, he does not have his green tunic as a separate outfit. Captain N: The Game Master Link appears as one of Princess Lara's bodyguards in Captain N: The Game Master and it is specified that he is in a relationship with Princess Zelda. When Kevin Keene appears in Videoland he is very skeptical about him being the hero that is supposed to save all of Videoland and so he sets up a series of challenges for him to prove himself, even once Kevin passes all the challenges Link is still worried about him. In the original cartoon in which the game is based off Link was only a minor character however here he is upgraded to a main character and has a much more stoic personality. He is a hero and continues to serve as part of the N Team out of obligation to Lara. He and Kevin frequently quarrel over Link being a Hylian, not an elf. Scheming Plans Link is one of the fifteen starting fighters in Scheming Plans. He is a balanced fighters who leans slightly more defensive and slightly less offensive. He is the suggested starting fighter. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow King Link appears in The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow King as the main protagonist. amiibo Gallery See also *'Toon Link' *'Young Link' *'Link's Transformations' *'Gerudo Link' }} Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Children Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Legend of Zelda: Darkness Within Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Knights of Order Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:SSBUF Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Swordfighters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Scheming Plans Category:Super Smash. Bros Combat (erictom333)